Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for releasing a pipe joint of two pipes of which one is fitted inside the other and the outer pipe is provided with an opening, such as a slot, in the region of the pipe joint.
Description of the Prior Arts
Pipe joints of this type are produced by push-connecting the ends of the two pipes to be joined; this is possible because at the end region, the outer diameter of the one pipe is about equal to or slightly smaller than the inner diameter of the other pipe. By push-connection, a clamp-fit is obtained, which produces a frictional joint. To improve elasticity, longitudinal slots are often provided in the outer pipe, i.e. in the region of the later pipe joint, whereby pushing onto the later inner pipe can be considerably facilitated. Because of their simplicity, such pipe joints are in general use and, as a rule, they are employed and used in automotive vehicles to connect the exhaust pipes to each other. It is especially this application which, after a certain time of use, leads to such a tight joint and jamming together of the two pipe ends that the release of the pipe joint which is necessary for replacing a muffler is only possible with difficulty and necessitates heating for expanding the outer pipe or beating it open. This work is time-consuming and complicated and must often be carried out in vehicle repair shops because of the great wear of exhaust systems.